Et si on réecrivait l'histoire ?
by Mag-San
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Imaginez ce que diraient Ron,Harry et Hermione s'ils avaient l'occasion de voir J.K Rowling en personne... Non vous ne voyez pas ? Alors lisez


**Et si on réécrivait l'histoire ?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, ainsi queJ.K elle-même lol

* * *

Joanne Kathleen Rowling, une tasse de thé à la main s'installa à son bureau. Elle regarda l'écran de son ordinateur le visage contrarié. Comment allait-elle pouvoir écrire ce maudit chapitre ? Cela faisait plus de 3 semaines qu'elle tentait de fuir son bureau afin de reculer l'échéance… mais il fallait bien qu'un jour elle se mette au travail, son éditeur, ses fans attendaient ce septième livre avec impatience. Elle ne pouvait pas les faire attendre davantage.

De plus, ce septième et dernier tome était pour elle un tournant décisif dans sa carrière d'auteur. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle côtoyait le personnage qui l'avait hissé au sommet des best sellers. Elle se sentait un peu triste à cette idée bien entendu, mais en même temps, c'était une véritable libération. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'elle décrivait les aventures du jeune sorcier Harry Potter. Il faut avouer que désormais, elle voulait passer à autre chose.

Joanne soupira. Non, décidément elle ne savait pas comment aborder ce chapitre décisif qui allait opposé Harry à Voldemort. Elle connaissait l'issu de cet affrontement bien entendu, mais comment retranscrire l'atmosphère pesante qui devait entourer ce moment, comment faire afficher les doutes d'Harry, sa soif de vengeance, son désir d'en finir avec celui qui l'avait privé de ses parents. Comment retranscrire l'arrogance de Voldemort, son désir de tuer ce jeune sorcier qu'il pourchassait depuis 16 ans ?

Joanne avait déjà écris ce chapitre quelques années auparavant, mais, sur un coup de tête, elle l'avait effacé de son ordinateur afin de le retravailler complètement.

Le doute l'assaillait, malgré toutes les notes qu'elle avait soigneusement gardé sur le sujet, elle n'était pas certaine de prendre la bonne décision.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle s'aperçut plus tard qu'elle n'avait même pas touché à son thé qui maintenant était froid. Elle soupira.

Le petit carillon, posé sur la cheminée de son bureau sonna 23 heures. Jessica et David étaient couchés depuis bien longtemps déjà. Neil étant parti en déplacement, elle se retrouvait seule ce soir du Vendredi 10 octobre.

Sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, elle décida de descendre au salon pour profiter des dernières braises de la cheminé.

Elle s'installa dans son rocking-chair et observa le feu qui brûlait toujours. Profitant du calme de sa maison, elle imagina tout un tas de scénarios sans aucun rapport avec Harry Potter. Peut-être exploiterait-elle quelques idées dans un prochain livre…

Alors que son esprit bifurquait, elle crut soudain apercevoir quelque chose dans la cheminée. Elle se leva et s'approcha du feu. Une petite lueur bleue brillait à l'intérieur de la cheminée ce qui était proprement inhabituel.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, voilà qu'un événement digne de figurer dans ses propres bouquins était en train de se jouer devant elle. Qu'elle était cette lueur ? Souffrait-elle d'hallucinations ?

Son sourire disparut quelque peut lorsqu'elle vit que cette étrange lueur augmentait. Dieu du ciel qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Elle recula lentement tout à coup effrayée. Mais malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Elle se sentit happée vers l'intérieur de sa propre cheminée. Elle essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle se mit à tourbillonner dans un long couloir sombre. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier les hauts de cœur qui montaient jusqu'à sa gorge. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait prendre fin ? Que lui arrivait-elle ?

Après d'interminables minutes, elle se retrouva projeter en avant et s'écrasa lamentablement sur un sol dur et froid.

- Aïe… marmonna-t-elle. Elle se redressa avec difficulté.

Elle parcoura la pièce du regard, l'endroit était sombre. Il y avait des chandeliers suspendu au dessus de la cheminée par laquelle elle venait de voyager. Leurs lueurs étaient trop faible pour qu'elle parvienne à distinguer correctement se qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Elle se releva en maugréant. Voyager ainsi par la cheminée n'était pas vraiment un sport facile à son âge.

- C'est désagréable n'est-ce pas… fit une voix derrière elle.

Joanne sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober sous elle.

- Je rêve murmura-t-elle incrédule.

Devant elle se trouvait ni plus ni moins que l'objet de ses pensées depuis ces 10 dernières années. Devant elle se matérialisait celui dont elle avait imaginé les traits, celui qu'elle avait retranscrit dans son imagination. Devant elle se trouvait Harry Potter.

Un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Harry s'avança de quelques pas.

- Pas la peine que je me présente. Fit-il. Vous savez déjà qui je suis.

- Mon Dieu je suis en train de rêver c'est ça… Marmonna Joanne.

- P'tête bien qu'oui, p'tête bien qu'non. Fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Alors c'est elle ? Fit une voix dans le fond de la pièce.

Joanne se tourna vers un jeune homme qui s'avançait vers eux. Il était grand avec des cheveux roux. C'était « son » Ron Weasley. Ron la détailla de la tête au pieds.

- C'est ça la puissante sorcière ? Dit-il a Harry en la pointant du doigt d'un air peu convaincu.

- Ron combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Fit une petite voix agacée en s'approchant à son tour du groupe. C'est une Moldue.

Joanne reconnue Hermione Granger avec ses cheveux crépu, son regard intelligent et sa mine déterminé. Joanne aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour pouvoir s'assoire.

- ça vous en bouche un coin hein. Fit Hermione avec fierté en regardant l'expression désarçonnée de l'écrivain. J'ai créé une formule pour vous faire venir dans notre monde.

- Votre monde ? Balbutia Joanne.

Oui… enfin, c'est le votre en réalité, celui que vous avez créé dans votre p'tite tête. Continua Hermione.

Joanne écarquilla les yeux. Non non et non, il ne s'agissait pas de ses personnages, ils n'avaient rien avoir avec le trio qu'elle connaissait, ils ne s'exprimaient pas comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Joanne dans un souffle.

- On vous a fait venir pour que vous nous expliquiez deux trois petites choses. Fit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Accio chaise. Fit Hermione en pointant une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

Le meuble vola à travers la pièce et alla se poser près de l'écrivain.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ça risque d'être un peu long. Fit Hermione avec indulgence.

Joanne ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'installa sur la chaise complètement désarçonnée.

- Un peu de Bièreaubeurre ? Demanda Ron en lui tendant un mug.

- Euh… et bien oui merci. Fit Joanne en prenant la tasse et en regardant le contenu d'un œil suspicieux.

Elle savait très bien que la Bièreauberre n'existait pas, elle l'avait crée de toute pièce alors l'idée même de boire cette chose qui n'existait pas réellement la rendait nerveuse.

- Buvez, ne craignez rien nous ne l'avons pas empoisonné. Fit Hermione.

Joanne consentit à boire le liquide ambré. Elle fit une grimace des la première gorgée. Bahhhh c'était la pire boisson qu'elle avait jamais bu.

- C'est dégoûtant n'est-ce pas. Fit Harry avec un sourire.

- N'empêche que ça fait 10 ans qu'on en boit nous, de cette Bièraubeurre. Fit Ron avec reproche.

Joanne ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait par là. Il semblait lui reprocher des choses mais elle ne comprenait pas….

Hermione agita un livre devant le nez de Joanne en disant :

- Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers par J.K Rowling.

C'était bien un exemplaire du premier tome des aventures du jeune Harry Potter.

- Comment… commença Joanne.

- Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. Fit Hermione qui semblait avoir lu dans son esprit. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait un choc en voyant ça. Fit la jeune sorcière.

Harry et Ron hochèrent tout les deux la tête comme pour approuver ces dires.

- J'ai une première question, fit Ron en se penchant vers l'écrivain avec un regard transperçant.

- Euh… oui.

- Pourquoi « Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers » et pas « Ronald Weasley à l'Ecole des Sorciers » ?

Joanne ne su quoi répondre. Elle avait déjà du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle était en train de discuter avec des personnages imaginaires alors leur répondre encore en plus était trop pour elle.

- J'ai une question plus intéressante Fit Hermione en brandissant le livre. Elle l'ouvrit page 108 « Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire ».

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanche et s'exclama les sourcils froncé.

- ça vous amuse de me décrire comme une fille laide et fâchiste ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas laide Hermione enfin… essaya de se défendre Joanne. Et puis dans le 4ème tome tu as réussis à te redresser les dents toute seule !

- Maigre consolation ! Répliqua Hermione. Vous croyez que c'est facile de se faire insulté à longueur de journée et d'entendre à tue tête les gens m'appeler « Mademoiselle je sais tout »

- Mais tu es intelligente et… commença Joanne.

- Et bien je n'ai peut-être jamais voulue y être s'écria-t-elle. Toujours le nez plongé dans les livres j'en ai attrapé des migraines atroce figurez-vous !

Joanne ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Pourquoi mes parents sont morts ? Demanda soudain Harry avec dédain.

Joanne se tourna vers lui le regard triste.

- Vous croyez que c'est facile de vivre comme étant orphelin, en plus vous me collez chez des Moldus stupides et ignoble et pour finir j'ai un sorcier psychopathe à mes trousse qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : me faire la peau !

Il se pencha tout près du visage de Joanne.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? Une enfance malheureuse ? Vous vous êtes fait plaqué par votre premier petit ami ? Vous êtes frustrée de la vie ?

Joanne avait les yeux exorbités. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose aussi incroyable, subir pareils reproches.

- En plus vous êtes une sadique ! Continua Ron, non seulement je suis une vraie poule mouillé parce que j'ai peur des araignées mais en plus vous m'envoyer à l'échafaud dans le deuxième livre avec une bande d'araignées géantes cannibales !

Voyant que Joanne semblait surprise, Hermione ricana d'un air mauvais.

- Et oui, on a lu tous vos bouquins ! Même Ron les a lu ! On sait tout ! Vous ne nous épargnez pas hein !

- Mais ce ne sont que des histoires… bégaya Joanne désemparée.

- Détrompée vous, tout ce que vous écrivez prend vie dans un monde différent du votre certes, mais nous sommes bel et bien vivant ! Cria Hermione d'une voix hystérique.

- Je… je ne savais pas… marmonna Joanne.

Ron alla chercher un plat sur une table placée un peu plus loin et le rapporta pour le fourrer sous le nez de l'écrivain.

- Et ça ! Fit –il en pointant son index sur des choses noir toutes ratatinées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Joanne.

- Les gâteaux de Hagrid. Répondit Harry de mauvaise grâce.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'en goûter un. Fit Ron en lui tendant le plat.

- Ah non, s'il vous plait pas ça. Murmura Joanne.

- Nous il a fallut nous les farcir pendant toutes ces années alors : mangez ! Reprit Ron.

Joanne d'une main tremblante pris un gâteaux et le porta à sa bouche. Il était tellement dur qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se casser une dent.

- Vous voyez ! Fit Ron

Hermione sorti un bouquin qui se trouvait dans sa robe de sorcier. C'était « Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu » à la page 540

-« Victor Krum ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il « n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille ». Il n'est toutefois pas certain que ce soit le charme discutable de Miss Granger qui ait eu sur le malheureux un tel pouvoir d'attraction. « Elle est vraiment laide » n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson…. »

Elle jeta le livre et posa ses mains sur les hanches.

- Non seulement je me retrouve coincée avec Victor Krum qui en plus d'être laid n'a qu'un petit pois à la place du cerveau mais en plus je me fais traiter de moche ! Non mais vraiment. S'exclama Hermione.

Harry s'approcha à son tour. Il releva la mèche de ses cheveux qui cachait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

- Vous pouvez me dire comment je peux séduire une fille avec cette grosse balafre immonde sur le front ?

- Tu as séduit Cho… fit valoir Joanne.

- Oui, disons qu'elle s'est plutôt consolé avec moi après la mort de Cédric qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas mon pote et qui en plus avait des penchants homosexuels.

- Mais pas du tout ! S'exclama Joanne outrée.

- Vous plaisantez ! Vous croyez que l'indice qu'il m'a donné lors de la seconde tâche dans le 4ème livre était vraiment pour me remercier de l'avoir aider pour les dragons ! Mais vous êtes naïve ! Je l'ai bien vu, il s'est rincé l'œil alors que je parlais avec Mimi Geignarde dans la salle de bain des préfets ! (cf histoire de Bisous « Cédric à le diable au corps »).

Joanne du avouer que cette nouvelle la laissait pantelante.

- Dit donc et c'est quoi cette histoire de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde en me faisant jouer comme un Moldu au Quidditch. Fit Ron indigné. En plus vous me faites carrément passé pour un niais en faisant sous entendre qu'Hermione à lancé un sortilège de confusion sur Cormac Mc Laggen dans le 6ème bouquin pour que je gagne la sélection !

- Et quelle idée d'avoir permis à Drago Malfoy de venir au monde ! S'écria Harry. C'est un cauchemar ce type !

Joanne ne savait plus où donner de la tête, toutes ces accusations la rendaient malade.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous voulez que je vous dises… j'ai crée tout ça sans imaginer un seul instant que vous puissiez en souffrir. Fit Joanne tristement. Je suis désolée.

- Maintenant que le mal est fait, c'est trop facile. Fit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Demanda Joanne.

- On va vous aider à écrire le septième et dernier livre. Fit Ron avec un sourire.

- Quoi ! S'étrangla Joanne.

- Avec tout le mal que vous nous avez fait toutes ces années, il faut bien que nos aventures se terminent en beauté. Fit Harry.

- Mais c'est impossible, c'est mon livre et je…

- Ce sont nos vies aussi ma cocotte ! Fit Hermione d'un ton sec. Alors vous allez nous faire plaisir de prendre note de ce qu'on va vous dire.

Hermione fit apparaître un bloc note et une longue plume d'un vert criard.

- C'est la Plume de Papote de Rita Skeeter. Fit Hermione avec un sourire. Je la lui ai emprunté.

Ron inspira un bon coup.

- Alors déjà, je vais devenir Préfet en chef, je vais devenir très séduisant, je gagnerais à la loterie…

- Pour ma part, je retrouverais les Hox-trucs machins choses de Vodemort et je les ratatineraient en moins de deux. Continua Harry.

- Malfoy se fera écraser par le Poudlard Express, Reprit Ron.

- J'obtiendrais la meilleure note pour les A.S.P.IC. Fit Hermione.

- Hagrid deviendra Directeur de Poudlard. Reprit Harry

- Nous n'aurons plus que 3 heures de cours pas semaine, fit Ron.

- Ah non Ron. S'indigna Hermione.

- Bon d'accord…disons 6 alors.

- J'infligerais le sortilège d'impérium à Rogue et je lui ferais faire tout ce que je veux, il repassera mes chaussettes, nettoiera le sol avec ses cheveux… Fit Harry.

- On libèrera tous les Elfes de maisons…l'interrompit Hermione.

- Après j'irais faire sa fête à Vodemort et ses petits Mangemorts. Reprit Harry d'un sourire mauvais.

- Rusard se fera torturer par les élèves, continua Ron…

Joanne cru que sa tête allait explosé. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête !

- Je vous en supplie arrêtez. Fit Joanne au bord de la crise de nerf.

Hermione arrêta les garçons qui continuaient de jacasser.

- Bon, on fait une pause les gars. Fit-elle.

Joanne soupira d'aise.

- Merci. Dit-elle.

- Mais de rien, ma chère. Fit Hermione. C'est justement l'heure de votre surprise.

- Ma surprise. Fit Joanne déconcertée.

- MM, fit Hermione.

A ce moment, un hiboux entra dans la pièce, tenant entre ses pattes une enveloppe rouge vif.

- Non… souffla Joanne.

- Oh si. Ricana Ron.

- On revient dans 5 minutes le temps que vous preniez connaissance de votre courrier.

Non, les enfants ne me laissez pas ici avec cette chose. Fit-elle.

- On revient dans 5 minutes on vous dit. Fit Ron, ce n'est pas long.

Ils quittèrent la pièce.

Joanne ne voulait pas ouvrir l'enveloppe qui se trouvait désormais sur ses genoux. Mais elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien l'enveloppe exploserait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas affronter ces cris…elle avait trop peur.

Malheureusement, le temps que Joanne se décide, ou non à ouvrir l'enveloppe, celle-ci explosa. Des hurlements terribles envahirent tout à coup la pièce pour dire…..

------

Joanne sursauta. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle était dans son salon, près de la cheminée où elle s'était installé un peu plus tôt. L'horloge indiquait 2h37.

Joanne soupira rassuré. Ouf, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se redressa encore tremblante. Quel cauchemar affreux. Ça avait l'air si réel.

Elle se leva avec difficulté, ses jambes flageolaient. Elle avait déjà fait des rêves concernant les personnages de ses livres mais jamais au grand jamais des cauchemars si horrible. Se retrouver assise à la place du coupable ainsi et se faire crier dessus par les héros de ses livres était une abomination.

Elle se remonta lentement à l'étage, jeta un coup d'œil dans les chambres de ses enfants qui dormaient à point fermé. Elle était sur le point de rejoindre sa propre chambre lorsqu'elle vit que la lumière de son bureau était restée allumée.

Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas lourd, entra, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle s'attendait presque à retrouver Hermione, Ron et Harry assis en train de l'attendre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle sourit. Qu'elle était bête, ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar, rien de plus, inutile d'avoir peur.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau pour éteindre sa lampe et aperçut, posé en évidence un morceau de papier.

Elle le lut. Sa gorge s'assécha lorsqu'elle lu :

_Vous trouverez, ci-joint, les quelques modifications que nous souhaiterions apporter à votre 7ème et dernier livre._

_Avec nos Salutations Respectueuses._

_Harry, Ron et Hermione._

Sous la note se trouvaient belles et bien les notes qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve avec encore d'autres suggestions plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

FIN


End file.
